It is all too often that we learn of a tragedy involving death or serious injury that results from pets such as dogs being locked inside of an automobile on a hot day.
Whether the act is accidental, intentional, unintentional, or just neglectful, the dangers are very real, and often result in death for the trapped occupant. Even on somewhat cool days, the most responsible of owners have been known to run into a store for just a few minutes, and then run into delays thereby risking injury or death to his or her pet. This is because temperatures can quickly rise inside a vehicle when exposed to direct sunlight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which trapped or abandoned vehicle occupants such as a pet can be rescued before injury or death occurs. The use of the alert device prevents pet deaths from accidental or unintended confinement in a hot motor vehicle in a manner that is easy, effective, and quick.